Mariposa negra
by AniKamia666
Summary: Chika Takami es una joven de 17 años, la cual es visitada todas las noches por un extraño ente. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué quiere? Acompañemos a nuestra blanca mariposa en esta historia. Shipp: ChikaRiko
1. Mariposa negra

**Al fin les puedo traer esta pequeña historia~**

 **Ya la tenía rondando un tiempo en mi cabeza. ¿Han escuchado "Night Butterfly" de un dúo de SNH48? ¡Es una gran canción! Y el video me sirvió como guía e inspiración para crear esta historia con Chika y Riko. Así que quizá pueda considerarse un songfic (aunque no tiene partes de la canción intercaladas, pues aun no sé chino). Pero esto no es todo lo que leamos de "Mariposa negra", vendrá en el transcurso de la semana un pequeño extra de la historia uwu.**

 **Actualización del 03/08/2018:**

 **Bueno, lo leí de nuevo y me di cuenta de que podría hacer algo más para el final, así que aquí está, actualizado. Espero les guste uwu.**

* * *

— Las hadas negras son malvadas Chika— decía su abuela mientras mostraba un libro de ilustraciones a una joven pequeña de cabello que semejaba el color de las mandarinas.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó la infanta — Realmente parecen tristes, quizá solo necesitan un abrazo como esos que me daba mamá.

— No Chika, no debes confiar nunca en una— recalcó la señora, negando fervientemente con la cabeza —. Puede parecer que quieren ser tus amigas, pero no te dejes engañar, un hada oscura no puede querer ni amar.

— Eso… Es algo triste— dijo Chika con la mirada baja, vencida. Sabía que no podía ir en contra de lo que su abuela decía, pero realmente no creía que las hadas oscuras fueran tan malas como se las pintaban los relatos. De alguna manera, una extraña atracción la atrapaba cuando se trataba de los libros prohibidos de magia que se suponía no debía leer.

— Es su destino, ellas han cedido a toda clase de sentimientos negativos, cegadas por otra desafortunada alma transformada en hada oscura, o peor aún, incitadas por la mismísima reina del abismo.

— ¿Y qué pasa si la reina del abismo te atrapa? — los ojos rojizos de la niña se abrieron en señal de intriga, ávidos por más información de la sabia boca de su abuela.

— No volverás a ser quién eras… Nunca más.

* * *

Chika despertó en medio de la noche, de nuevo tenía ese extraño calor en el cuerpo y un aroma a flores de cerezo inundaba la habitación. Últimamente le estaba pasando cada vez con más y más frecuencia, pero cuando buscaba una posible explicación, se acordaba de lo que su padre siempre le decía: "Eres una niña con mucha imaginación". Se levantó de la cama y se calzó con unas pantuflas blancas, el suelo estaba frío. Se notaba que octubre había llegado al lugar.

El paisaje nocturno la recibió, claramente aún era de noche y el sol no saldría pronto; en su lugar, la luna en cuarto menguante brillaba con galantería, invitándola a tomar un paseo, pero en esa ocasión no podía atender al llamado, sus piernas la llevaron de nuevo a la cama y se cubrió con las cobijas.

 _"Duerme mi amor, el cielo ya oscureció, tus pensamientos el sueño se los llevó, quiero ver tu rostro durmiendo, sonriendo al tener una aventura, que las nubes guardarán con premura. A la luna, pediré que mengüe para arrullarte, al padre viento, una brisa cálida para abrazarte, quédate aquí, y yo estaré junto a ti cuando abras los ojos, esos hermosos claveles rojos…"_

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana, Chika ya se encontraba en el jardín trasero de su casa: Era un lugar realmente hermoso, adornado de rosas, claveles, orquídeas, frondosos arbustos y un árbol de tipo desconocido que se erguía en la pared izquierda. La joven de ojos rojizos se había dado a la tarea de colgar un columpio de una de las ramas más fuertes del árbol, todos los días se le podía encontrar columpiándose con gracia y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, se notaba que amaba ese lugar, así que los empleados de la casa Takami no se paseaban por ahí hasta que veían a la menor de la familia salir del jardín, solo entonces entraban a darle mantenimiento al columpio de la entusiasta amante de las mandarinas y cuidar de las flores, cortando las rosas y claveles que ya estuvieran en su punto máximo de belleza, así como regando y quitando los protectores solares a las blancas orquídeas.

Un par de pinos la recibían al entrar por la puerta tallada de madera, era una linda escena siempre que entraba en ese lugar. Se sentó en su columpio y comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Mientras miraba al mundo moverse bajo sus pies, pudo ver un pequeño destello rojizo de entre los arbustos, cosa que la hizo frenar su movimiento e ir a averiguar qué era esa extraña figura; entre más se acercaba, podía sentir su corazón palpitar con más y más fuerza. Puso la mano en las hojas del arbusto para mirar lo que se ocultaba detrás de el, pero no tuvo suerte, pues no había nada. Sin embargo, Chika no se daría por vencida, ella investigaría ese extraño suceso, ¡una nueva aventura esperaba por ella! Y definitivamente iría tras la pista de algún nuevo secreto o un mero invento de su imaginación. Fuera cual fuera, cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en las estrictas clases de la profesora Sonoda y la señorita Ohara. Aunque la última tendía a ser un poco más risueña y bromista, no quitaba que fuera implacable cuando se trataba de arte, y para su mala suerte, eso era lo que le enseñaba: Arte en todas sus expresiones y formas.

De alguna manera no podía quejarse, tenía un talento casi natural para pintar y cantar, incluso para actuar, pero su mejor pasatiempo era disecar y coleccionar mariposas de todos los colores y diseños; le intrigaban sus colores tan vívidos o tan opacos, de igual manera se maravillaba por los diseños exactos e irrepetibles de la naturaleza. Le gustaban especialmente aquellas mariposas que parecían haberse pegado la mitad de las alas de la otra, aunque no solía encontrar muchos especímenes que tuvieran tal característica, era algo romántico de alguna manera, y lo sería aún más si la causa de tales colores fuera el mero hecho de compartir tus alas con alguien más. Chika suspiró mientras terminaba de colocar una de sus nuevas adquisiciones sobre la tela del cuadro.

Dio un día más por terminado, miró el sol esconderse en el horizonte, dejando su habitación en completa oscuridad. Cerró los ojos y llamó al sueño para que invadiera sus pensamientos.

 _"Duerme mi amor, el cielo ya oscureció, tus pensamientos el sueño se los llevó, quiero ver tu rostro durmiendo, sonriendo al tener una aventura, que las nubes guardarán con premura. A la luna, pediré que mengüe para arrullarte, al padre viento, una brisa cálida para abrazarte, quédate aquí, y yo estaré junto a ti cuando abras los ojos, esos hermosos claveles rojos…"_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, de nuevo ese calor, esa voz, notas suaves… Y ese aroma a flores de cerezo. Esta vez se decidió a encender una vela y buscar en todos los rincones de la habitación, pero cada vez que intentaba acercar la llama al pabilo, el fuego se apagaba por una extraña brisa, haciendo que tuviera que repetir la acción varias veces. La luz de la luna estaba bien, pero no le permitía ver completamente lo que estaba a su alrededor. Tras repetir la misma acción como por décima vez soltó un bufido de frustración, le pareció escuchar una risita detrás de ella, por lo cual volvió la vista a la ventana, la cual estaba cubierta por una cortina color mandarina. La silueta delicada de una chica iluminada por la luna se marcaba detrás de la tela, hipnotizando a Chika, quien no dudó en comenzar a avanzar hacia el balcón. El aroma a flor de cerezo se hizo más fuerte, y el corazón de la joven se aceleró un poco más a cada paso que daba; tomó el borde de la cortina y lo recorrió, sin embargo, ya no había nada.

¿Estaría dormida? Si era así, el sueño se sentía demasiado real.

Regresó a su cama y cerró los ojos, en algún punto de la noche volvió a escuchar la misma voz que le cantaba: _"… A la luna, pediré que mengüe para arrullarte, al padre viento, una brisa cálida para abrazarte, quédate aquí, y yo estaré junto a ti cuando abras los ojos, esos hermosos claveles rojos…"._ Pensó en abrir sus párpados, pero las caricias en su cabello eran tan agradables que solo se acomodó en la cama y respiró profundamente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — susurró. Como respuesta recibió una caricia en la mejilla — ¿Quién eres? — volvió a preguntar, y esta vez un cálido beso se posó en su frente.

 _"Quizá no quiere hablar"_ pensó Chika, suspiró y por fin, dejó que el sueño la venciera.

* * *

Al día siguiente, como acostumbraba después de sus lecciones de las mañanas, se dirigió a su jardín y comenzó a mecerse lentamente en su columpio. El mismo destello rojizo volvió a aparecer por el rabillo de su ojo, pero en esta ocasión no volteó, solo miró hacia el frente y sonrió.

— ¿Saldrás a verme esta vez? — preguntó, y de nuevo no hubo una contestación, aunque realmente no la esperaba — El viento se siente realmente bien hoy— inhaló y exhaló mientras cerraba los ojos. De nuevo olió ese aroma que ya se estaba haciendo familiar para ella después de tantos meses siendo presa de el — ¿Puedo verte? — se aventuró a decir.

— No— al escuchar esa voz se exaltó un poco, pues esperaba algo diferente, quizá algo más agresivo, una respuesta temerosa, pero en cambio, la voz de lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de ella, fuera humano o no, era dulce, melodioso, como una delicada canción de piano.

— ¿Por qué? Tú me miras cuando duermo, ¿no es así?

Una risa salió de los labios de la criatura. El aroma a flores de cerezo dejó de ser perceptible a su alrededor y comprendió que ya no se encontraba con ella.

Abrió los ojos y miró el cielo, la tarde estaba llegando y el matiz rojizo del cielo era prueba de ello. Se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó a limpiar sus cuadros y pequeñas láminas de cristal donde ponía a las mariposas que atrapaba: Todas iban desde los más vivos colores hasta las mezclas más extrañas, aunque pudo notar algo curioso. Tenía mariposas de todos los colores y diseños, pero no tenía una completamente negra. Ciertamente el negro era un color macabro, sobre todo para alguien como ella que vivía rodeada de luz y colores brillantes, vaya, hasta su cabello tenía un color vistoso, pero había algo en ese color oscuro que llamaba su atención, tal como esas ilustraciones de hadas negras que estaban retratadas en los libros de su abuela.

Esa noche no sintió las habituales caricias en su cabello, mucho menos ese tierno calor o el embriagante aroma a flores de cerezo, se levantó una y otra vez de su cama, intentando buscar a la chica, ente, lo que fuera, que la arrullaba todas las noches, pero era obvio que no iba a atender a su llamado. El corazón de Chika se sintió extrañamente pesado, como si presionara contra su pecho, no le gustaba esa sensación. Volvió a su cama y se enrolló en las mantas. En algún punto de la noche se quedó dormida, sus ojos solo se abrieron una vez que la luz que entraba por su ventana fue lo suficiente como para avisarle que ya había amanecido.

* * *

Se ganó un buen regaño de parte de su profesora de historia y matemáticas (si Sonoda Umi no era el demonio, no sabía qué otra cosa podría ser), así como una pequeña plática acerca de sus emociones con la profesora Mari. Ambas la habían notado dispersa, distraída, incluso un poco triste en palabras de la mujer de cabello rubio.

Una vez se vio libre, se dirigió al jardín trasero, algo en ella le decía que podría encontrarla ahí, así que una vez atravesó la puerta, se dirigió al columpio y se sentó. Esta vez no disimuló, volteó a todos los rincones y lugares del jardín, pero no vio nada.

— Oye…— comenzó a decir — ¿Estás bien? — miró el cielo — Esta noche no viniste a mi habitación.

— ¿Querías que fuera? — escuchó una voz detrás de ella y rápidamente volteó. No, no había nada ni nadie.

— Sí…— susurró. Su corazón estaba pesado, pero escuchar esa dulce voz lo había acelerado sobremanera.

Continuó columpiándose un rato hasta que fue hora de comer. Entró y se sentó en la mesa junto a los empleados de la casa. El padre de Chika casi no llegaba a su hogar, la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba de viaje o trabajando en el delegado del pueblo, así que la pequeña de la residencia dio permiso a la servidumbre de tomar sus alimentos junto a ella en el comedor principal; esto en un principio fue tomado mal por el mismo servicio, pues Chika Takami era una persona importante, y ellos, eran simples trabajadores a su servicio, pero la joven les dio la confianza para sentarse codo a codo con ella y agradecer por su comida. La amante de las mandarinas se sentía mejor con ellos comiendo a su lado que sola, y no faltaban los días llenos de risas y ocurrencias de sus mayordomos, la servidumbre de la cocina o la de limpieza. Sin embargo, ese día ella estaba notablemente apagada y todos lo sabían, por lo cual no pudieron evitar preguntar qué era lo que ocurría; Chika tampoco lo entendía, así que no pudo explicarlo de una manera concreta.

— ¿Ha conocido usted a alguien señorita? — preguntó una de las empleadas de limpieza.

— No realmente…— y tampoco era como si la chica de ojos rojizos pudiera explicar que alguien se metía en su habitación por las noches. Seguro causarían un gran alboroto.

— Parece que tuvo una pelea con su bien amado o amada— inquirió un joven mozo mayordomo.

— No, no tengo a nadie— negó de nuevo — Aunque… Quizá podría ser que alguien me interese… Pero no sé si sea de esa forma— rascó su mejilla, su cara se había puesto caliente.

— Ánimo señorita, es usted muy bonita, definitivamente podrá alcanzar el corazón de esa persona— animó un chico de cabello blanco y ojos verdes.

— Gracias, perdonen si está siendo un mal rato.

Todos negaron y se dedicaron a contarle algunas anécdotas divertidas a la joven ama, pues sabían que amaba las historias, aún tenía el alma de una niña inocente y eso los hacía querer protegerla y casi tratarla como su hija para algunos, o su hermana para los más jóvenes.

La noche volvió a dominar la tierra y Chika ya estaba en su cama, esperando una señal que le dijera que ella estaba ahí, pero nada. Derrotada, volvió a enrollarse en las mantas y cerró los ojos, se durmió imaginando cómo sería la portadora de esa voz tan hermosa.

* * *

Al fin estaba libre de sus clases, al menos por lo que quedaba de la semana, así que decidió ir ese día a los campos en busca de mariposas para su colección. Las había estudiado ya tan de cerca, que podía reconocerlas con solo ver el largo de sus alas o los patrones que presentaban; y para su desgracia, los reconocía en todas las mariposas, lo cual significaba que no había ningún nuevo espécimen por ahí. Continuó caminando un poco más hasta que vio una hermosa mariposa blanca con bordes negros: Ahí estaba su nuevo objetivo.

La siguió con sigilo, la vio posarse en una mata de frambuesas. Sacó una red de su mochila y con un rápido movimiento la capturó; se aseguró de ser lo suficientemente delicada como para no dañar sus alas. Estuvo algunas horas más ahí, aprovechó para visitar el pueblo y saludar a su padre, sin embargo, él no se encontrada en el edificio del delegado, le informaron que había salido a Eylstadt el día anterior. Volvió a su casa un poco decaída, ya haría un mes que no lo veía.

Subió a su habitación y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa, incluida la mariposa en el frasco de cristal; eso no le preocupaba, la tapa tenía hoyos. Bajó al jardín y se sentó en su columpio, la brisa cálida acarició su rostro y suspiró, comenzando a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras sonreía, había recordado cómo una chica había chocado con ella y la manera en cómo reaccionó cuando le dijo que su apellido era Takami, creyó que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre ella y le pediría perdón, pero afortunadamente logró tranquilizarla. Su padre era un hombre muy respetado y lo que más sobresalía en su personalidad era ese carácter fuerte que seguro todos pensaban que ella también poseía, pero nada más alejado de la realidad.

Una mariposa negra pasó frente a sus ojos y ella extendió su mano para tocarla. Se posó un momento sobre su dedo para después continuar su vuelo. Chika la siguió, pero recordó que no tenía con qué capturarla y desechó la idea de añadirla a su colección, infló sus mejillas y suspiró. Intentó mirarla de nuevo, pero ya había desaparecido.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que unas manos se posaban en sus hombros, dio un pequeño saltito por la sorpresa, pero el olor a flores de cerezo le permitió saber quién era.

— Ho-Hola…

— Hola.

Decidió tentar a su suerte y ladeó su cabeza para mirar finalmente a la dueña de sus últimos dos desvelos. Se encontró unos ojos ambarinos que la miraban con intensidad, un hermoso cabello rojizo que le recordó al color del vino cosechado 100 años cuando lo mueves en la copa, una piel que parecía suave… Una preciosa chica a lado de ella, sin duda.

— E-Eh…

— Hola Chika— le sonrió con dulzura y un toque de picardía.

— Hola…— repitió, perdida en esos ojos dorados.

— ¿Me extrañaste?

El rostro de Chika tomó color, y aún más al sentir como la mano de la pelirroja acariciaba la línea de su clavícula. Sus piernas temblaron y un cosquilleo recorrió sus mejillas.

— ¿Eres humana?

— Lo fui una vez.

— ¿Fuiste?

— Soy un hada oscura— susurró mientras levantaba el mentón de la joven con sus dedos. Chika contuvo la respiración y miró sorprendida a la chica delante de ella.

 ** _"Las hadas negras son malvadas Chika. No debes confiar nunca en una. Puede parecer que quieren ser tus amigas, pero no te dejes engañar, un hada oscura no puede querer ni amar"._**

Su abuela había dicho eso hacía muchos años.

— Un hada oscura…— la pelimandarina se apartó con recelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Aléjate.

— ¿De verdad quieres eso? — volvió a acercarse a Chika — Te he visto llamarme por las noches cuando te quedas dormida.

— P-Pero yo no sé tu nombre.

— Lo sabes, pero solo te lo he dicho cuando estás dormida.

— ¿Cuál es…?

— Riko.

— Riko…— repitió. Ese nombre le era extrañamente familiar.

— ¿Me tienes miedo?

Chika miró al hada frente a ella. Quizá Riko no pudiera querer ni amar, pero… Ella sí podía, y para su desgracia, su corazón le avisaba que el peligro se encontraba justo en frente, disfrazado como una hermosa chica de vestido de encaje negro y vuelo de lisa tela oscura.

— No… Pero no se supone que me acerque a ti.

— ¿Por qué?

— Las hadas oscuras… Son malas…— citó.

— No todas lo son— Chika no cedió —, vayamos paso por paso— extendió su mano hacia Chika y le sonrió.

La joven Takami miró la mano extendida hacia ella y apretó los labios ligeramente. Estaba en una encrucijada en donde debía elegir si seguir lo que su abuela le había enseñado, o ignorarlo, y ceder ante la hermosa hada frente a ella. Bueno… Su abuela una vez le dijo que las chicas que aman a otras chicas eran repugnantes y que nadie las aceptaría, pero Chika no era desagradable en absoluto, y había muchas más personas así, y tampoco lo eran, además de que todos la aceptaban tal y como era. Kaguya Takami ya se había equivocado una vez, ¿qué le aseguraba que sus prejuicios a las hadas negras no eran otra de sus equivocaciones?

Miró los hermosos orbes que resplandecían en un color ámbar que la dejó sin aliento. Lentamente acercó su mano a la de Riko y la tomó, ganándose una amplia sonrisa de parte de la pelirroja.

— Ven— susurró mientras comenzaba a caminar con la joven Takami, elevando su agarre sobre su hombro.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¿No quieres a esa mariposa negra? Sé dónde hay muchas.

— Oh, pero… Necesito ir por mi red o por un frasco.

— Tranquila, no será necesario— Riko se acercó a ella y acarició la mejilla de la ojicarmín —, confía en mí.

— Sí…— respondió, presa de un dulce letargo.

Se dejó guiar por el hada oscura hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque donde había un arbusto de Amabilis Kolkwitzia. Tan pronto como entraron en el lugar, lo que parecieron decenas de mariposas negras volaron hacia Riko, posándose algunas en ella o revoloteando a su alrededor.

— Elige la que quieras— sonrió.

— Umm…— Chika se acercó e intentó ver alguna de las mariposas que rodeaban al hada — ¿Puedo elegir ésta? — apuntó a una de ellas.

— Esa será, ¿ya quieres regresar?

— Pues…— la joven Takami lo pensó un momento, era divertido y todo, pero no debía olvidar que de alguna manera estaba en peligro, o al menos eso creía, ahora la culpa de haber ignorado las enseñanzas de su abuela llenaba su cabeza — Sí…

— Bien, regresemos— extendió su mano a Chika, pero ella comenzó a caminar primero.

* * *

Estar con Riko era extrañamente cómodo, de alguna forma sabía qué decirle, cómo hacerla sonrojar y acelerar su corazón. Ahora no podía creer todas las cosas terribles que su abuela le había contado de las hadas negras, ¡Riko no era para nada malvada! Quizá sí un poco coqueta, pero eso no era malo, al contrario, era lindo. La escuchó atentamente hablarle de herbolaria, cultivo, tipos de mariposas, arte y música; jamás se quejó ni mostró signos de estar aburrida, al contrario, preguntaba y pedía que contara más, y claro, Chika aclaraba cualquier cosa con gusto.

— Es extraño estar en mi cuarto hasta que llega el atardecer, generalmente estoy jugando en el jardín trasero— dijo Chika mientras miraba al balcón.

— Lo he notado— sonrió —, te gusta mucho ese columpio.

— Sí… Es divertido estar en el, ¿tú qué haces para divertirte?

— ¿Divertirme…? — Riko pensó un momento — Como el alma de las personas que me dejan entrar en su casa.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reír sonoramente al mirar cómo el color en la cara de la joven Takami bajaba hasta ponerse pálida. Era divertido bromear con ella.

— ¿D-De verdad?

— Claro que no— sonrió — Pero sí es divertido verte, molestarte…

— ¿Molestarme es divertido? Espero que no te aproveches mucho de eso.

— No lo haré— guiñó un ojo —, me gusta más verte sonreír.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese calor en sus mejillas y su corazón acelerándose. Chika bajó la mirada y sonrió ligeramente ante el halago: Le gustaba verla sonreír, qué tierno.

— B-Bueno, es hora de que vaya a dormir.

— Claro.

— ¿P-Podrías voltearte? Voy a cambiarme.

— ¿Por qué? Ya te he visto desnuda muchas veces.

— ¡¿Eh?!— eso ya era demasiado — ¡Fuera! — gritó con el rostro completamente rojo.

— Espera, espera, era una broma…

— ¡Fuera! — comenzó a empujar a la chica fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Riko sonrió y esperó fuera de la habitación.

— Es todo un caso— se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando el rostro sonrojado de Chika.

— Disculpe, ¿quién es usted? — preguntó un chico de cabello blanquizco y ojos verdes.

— Me llamo Riko, ¿y tú?

— Yo soy Eduardo— sonrió galante y besó la mano del hada.

* * *

— ¿De verdad era una broma? — preguntó Chika, cubriendo sus mejillas bajo las mantas.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Eso de que… me has visto desnuda.

— Era broma, procuro respetar tu espacio.

— Bien… gracias…. y perdón.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por sacarte a empujones de mi habitación.

— Tranquila, creo que te entiendo— sonrió—, no confías en mí, lo sé.

— Y-Yo no…— iba a decir algo más pero mejor cerró la boca, porque era verdad que una parte de ella no confiaba en el hada.

— Tranquila, está bien— sonrió, decepcionada.

— Riko…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te acuestas conmigo?

— ¿Eh?

La amante de las mandarinas se recorrió para hacerle espacio en el colchón a Riko, quien miraba la escena confundida para después sonreír con dulzura y recostarse a lado de Chika.

— Gracias.

— No es nada.

Riko vio a Chika cerrar los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

Las visitas del hada negra a la joven Takami se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes. Las tardes en el jardín trasero de la residencia se tiñeron de risas y bromas que Riko hacía a Chika y de dulces canciones que la amante de las mandarinas dedicaba en silencio a la pelirroja. El miedo de la ojicarmín amainó con el paso de los días; comenzaba a confiar en el hada oscura, comenzaba a quererla… A dejarla entrar en su corazón aun más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

— ¿Q-Qué ocurre? — preguntó Chika, nerviosa.

— Me estabas mirando demasiado, pensé que querías que te mirara también— sonrió Riko con suficiencia.

— Eso no es cierto…

— ¿No quieres que te mire entonces? A mí me encanta mirarte, eres hermosa.

— No juegues Riko— pidió la joven de tiernas facciones con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. El hada oscura jamás se cansaría de esa cara.

— No estoy jugando— la pelirroja dejó el tenedor de lado, pidiendo a la deliciosa pasta que comían que la esperara un poco y fijó sus orbes ambarinos en su chica —, eres hermosa Chika Takami.

La joven doncella no pudo decir nada, solo pudo contener el aliento por un momento y zambullirse en el brillo de los ojos del hada, un cosquilleo subió por su rostro y una sensación cálida la invadió; iba a decir algo, cuando uno de sus sirvientes entró en el salón.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo señoritas?

— … No…— casi susurró, aun no salía de su ensoñación. En cambio, Riko estaba completamente lúcida.

— No, muchas gracias Eduardo.

El joven de cabello blanco dirigió una mirada intensa a la pelirroja y Chika pudo ver cómo su hada oscura le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía. Se levantó de la mesa con visible molestia y corrió a su habitación. Sabía que quizá Riko ya había llegado ahí, pues lo único que puede frenar a un hada oscura es la seda, y mientras tal no la atara, podían moverse más rápido que la luz. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Riko no la había recibido una vez entró. Se sentó en la cama y abrazó una de las suaves almohadas forradas de lino dorado.

El aroma a flores de cerezo le hizo percatarse de la presencia del hada, pero no levantó la vista, al contrario, hundió aun más su rostro en esa suave nube esponjosa.

— ¿Chika? — su nombre de los labios de Riko era el sonido más hermoso del mundo, pero en ese momento abrió una herida en su corazón que la hizo derramar algunas lágrimas — Chika…

— ¿Qué ocurre? — habló, sin despegar la almohada de su rostro.

— ¿Estás celosa?

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— No es nada.

— Ven— Riko la tomó de la muñeca y el cuerpo de la joven Takami se tensó — No tengas miedo— dijo dulcemente, pero no era miedo… Era quizá, ¿felicidad? ¿Sorpresa?

Chika se rindió y se sentó en la cama, dejando ver al hada sus ojos llorosos. Riko limpió el camino que dejaban las lágrimas que aún seguían cayendo y tomó su mano; sintió deseos de abrazarla, pero sabía que la amante de las mandarinas no le había dado su consentimiento para hacerlo, así que simplemente se arrodilló ante ella y sonrió con amabilidad.

— ¿Él te gusta? — preguntó la ojicarmín.

— ¿Eduardo? Bueno… No realmente.

— Pero sí te gusta un poco…— respondió de nuevo.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

— Que sí…— Chika bufó en señal de indignación — ¡Claro que sí! — retiró el agarre del hada y frunció el ceño — Primero me dices que soy hermosa, me intentaste besar una vez, acaricias mi cabello… Buscas abrazarme… Y después coqueteas con él frente a mi…— las lágrimas bajaron por los ojos de Chika, quién intentaba mantener su voz firme para seguir hablando — No sé si solo estás jugando conmigo o…— mordió su labio inferior, no quería decir nada innecesario.

— ¿O…? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

— No es nada— Chika iba a tomar de nuevo la almohada de lino, pero Riko la detuvo de hacerlo. El hada se acercó a ella y la joven Takami por un momento pudo ver los ojos de la chica refulgir en dorado; de nuevo ese magnetismo la atraía, pero esta vez, no creía poder resistir. Sintió cómo caía en la cama y el cuerpo de Riko se posicionaba sobre el suyo. La admiró, parecía asustada, contrariada… Su actitud segura parecía ahora una total falacia.

— Chika… Yo… — no la dejó terminar la oración, acarició su mejilla con suavidad; su piel estaba caliente y era suave. El hada comenzó a acercarse con una lentitud tortuosa, cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de la boca de Chika, rozó con parsimonia sus labios contra los de la ojicarmín, dejando que sintiera su aliento caliente. La piel de la joven Takami se erizó y el rubor en sus mejillas se hizo más notable.

— Riko…— susurró, mientras miraba al hada con anhelo — Bésame…

No necesitó más. La pelirroja finalmente unió sus labios en un tierno y cándido beso en el cual ambas no pudieron evitar suspirar al sentirse tan cerca al fin. Se separaron un tiempo después, Chika casi podía escuchar su corazón acelerado, retumbaba en todo su pecho; Riko no era la excepción, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus orbes ambarinos brillaban mientras se volvía a acercar a la joven bajo su dominio y la volvía a besar, pero esta vez, con un poco más de ansia, con unas ganas ocultas que hicieron jadear a Chika entre la danza de sus lenguas. La mano libre de Riko comenzó a acariciar una de las piernas de la ojicarmín, quien la abrazó con ellas mientras rodeaba su cuello, pidiendo más del hada.

Tres movimientos y sintió su vestido ser removido. Dos minutos, y el aire acariciaba su piel desnuda. Llegó el anochecer y el calor que la invadía al sentir el cuerpo de la pelirroja contra el suyo la estaban ahogando de una manera placentera y completamente nueva. Los besos de Riko la volvían loca, sus caricias la hacían gemir tan alto que se preocupó de que alguien pudiera escucharlas, pero esa preocupación se vio disipada cuando la pelirroja entró en su interior y comenzó a moverse mezclando rapidez y lentitud. No le quedó más que arquear su espalda al sentir esas descargas de placer extenderse por todo su cuerpo, y dejar que Riko escuchara esa melodía erótica que solo la boca de Chika podía hacer. Una melodía sin la cual ya no podría vivir. Si es que había estado viva hasta ese momento.

Esa noche, la mariposa negra y la mariposa blanca se unieron.

* * *

La mañana recibió a la joven Takami, quien al abrir los ojos se encontró con dos hermosos orbes dorados que la miraban con una sonrisa, pero que también lucían contrariados y tristes.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó mientras se acurrucaba junto a ella.

— Nada…

— ¿Segura?

— Sí…

— Riko…— Chika alzó la vista para enfocar el rostro de su hada — Te amo.

La sonrisa de la amante de las mandarinas era tan grande que hicieron sentir a la pelirroja rabia por haber arrebatado la inocencia de alguien tan buena, alguien que se suponía no debía tener, pero que aun así marcó como suya la noche anterior.

— Te amo Chika Takami— respondió antes de besarla.

* * *

La ausencia de Riko era normal para la ojicarmín, pero una semana era más de lo que podía soportar. Quería besarla, quería abrazarla, quería decirle que la extrañaba… Quería cantarle… La quería; la amaba.

Escuchó risas entrar por el jardín, le pareció distinguir la voz de su hada, así que se levantó del columpio, dispuesta a lanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla. Pero se detuvo… Había alguien más con Riko.

Se escondió tras uno de los pinos para poder descubrir lo que ocurría. Vio entrar al hada oscura del brazo con Eduardo, uno de sus sirvientes. Frunció el ceño, seguro debía tener una buena explicación para eso… Riko la amaba, y ella amaba a Riko, no era posible que lo que pensaba su mente fuera lo que pasaba en la realidad. No quería que fuera posible.

— Creo que la señorita Takami ha salido— apuntó el platinado.

— Yo igual lo creo, pero entonces quiere decir que tenemos un cuarto libre.

— ¿Eh? ¿En la cama de la señorita?

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No dices que quieres que tu primera vez sea especial? La habitación de Chika es muy bonita.

— Pero, ¿qué no ustedes dos son novias?

— No— el puñal llegó directo al corazón de la joven Takami — No somos nada.

Los ojos ambarinos de Riko enfocaron a Chika; el hada sonrió con suficiencia.

Salieron del jardín y se dirigieron a la habitación de la joven ama, quien lo seguía de lejos, viendo cómo Riko dejaba que ese hombre la tomara por la cintura. Entraron en el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación que habían elegido. Dentro de su corazón, Chika aun deseaba que fuera una broma, pero cuando vio al hada oscura arrinconar a Eduardo, acariciar su rostro y después darle una ligera bofetada, solo para, acto seguido, guiarlo dentro de la habitación. Ya fue demasiado.

Intentó entrar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Se asomó por el cerrojo y vio al hada guiando a Eduardo a su cama. La cama en la que se había unido a Riko…

Golpeó la puerta, gritando que se detuvieran, pero no la escuchaban, o quizá fingían no hacerlo. Lloró y rogó a la pelirroja que no se entregara a otra persona, pero los sonidos de la cama moviéndose le dijeron que ya estaba hecho; se resignó a dejarse caer al suelo mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Todo lo que vivió con Riko llenó su cabeza, a su vez que un dolor punzante oprimía su corazón.

* * *

El dolor en su corazón quemaba su pecho y lo perforaba, como si mil agujas lo atravesaran, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus mejillas, lo único que se había agotado era su voz. Los sonidos lascivos que salían del otro lado de la puerta eran insoportables, ¿por qué Riko le había hecho eso? ¿Ya no la amaba?

No, ella se lo había dicho, la amaba, pero entonces… ¿Por qué?

Salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la luz del atardecer, y cuando llegó a su destino, cerró la puerta del jardín tras de sí. No sabía por qué había corrido a ese lugar, si era el que más recuerdos de su amor a Riko le traía, se maldijo, por primera vez, pensó en desearle a alguien el más terrible de los dolores, que su madre lo rechazara, que sus hermanas lo pisotearan, que su padre lo despidiera del servicio, aunque bien eso lo podía hacer ella.

… Ella podría despedirlo.

Ella podía hacerlo sufrir tanto como él la había hecho sufrir.

— … Me duele el pecho.

Chika haría que a él también le doliera, que sufriera, que lo último que viera… fueran sus ojos rojizos, llenos de rencor y celos.

No quería que volviera a mirar a Riko siquiera, lo mandaría a otro país como esclavo, ¡pero eso no cambiaría nada! El bastardo iba a seguir jactándose de haber tenido a la mujer de Chika, se iba a reír en su cara mientras siguiera viviendo.

Se miró en el agua de la pequeña fuente que estaba en su jardín. Parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche, no una mujer a la que le acababan de robar al amor de su vida, ¿cómo Riko la iba a tomar en serio así? Por supuesto, ella la veía como una niña que aún no sabía nada de la vida. Apretó la mandíbula, porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era cierto, no sabía nada, y gracias a eso, ahora, su amada yacía con alguien más en su cama. Se dirigió a la habitación donde su padre guardaba las pertenencias de su madre, buscó entre su ropa algo que le quedara, encontrando un vestido negro, perfecto para representar cómo se sentía por dentro. El negro era un color macabro para alguien que vivía rodeada de tanta luz, pero ella ya no podía ser bañada por ese radiante milagro, no lo quería, alejaría la luz del sol para darle paso a una noche eterna con la luna como guardián, donde Riko sólo le pertenecería a ella.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Entró en la habitación, Riko estaba acurrucada en el brazo de aquel hombre… Tomaría lo que era suyo, Riko era su novia, su amor, su hada oscura, y no la dejaría ir, aunque tuviera que aprisionarla como a las mariposas en su habitación.

Miró las tijeras que sostenía, ardían en su palma y tenían un solo objetivo: El pecho de Eduardo. Se acercó con seguridad y una vez estuvo a su lado, lo apuñaló en el corazón, hundiendo la punta con ambas manos. Los ojos del joven mozo se abrieron cuando sintió el dolor y se clavaron en esos orbes ardientes color rojo. Llevó sus manos a las de su ama para que se detuviera, parecía suplicar mientras abría y cerraba la boca, pero las sangre salía a borbotones desde su garganta.

El rostro de Chika no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero en sus ojos se podía notar una gran satisfacción al poder ser lo último que ese traidor viera antes de irse al infierno.

Movió la punta de las tijeras, buscando destrozar su corazón, y cuando finalmente el agarre del joven se aflojó y sus ojos se oscurecieron con el manto de la muerte, fue cuando sacó la punta del arma del interior de Eduardo.

Sonrió, pero una lágrima también cayó por su rostro.

Cargó a Riko cariñosamente y la sentó en el sofá, atando las extremidades de su amada a la seda negra que había llevado a su habitación. Miró su rostro, era hermosa, y era suya, completamente suya.

Se sentó en la mesa donde solía disecar a las mariposas que cazaba, en espera a que Riko despertara. Tomó una mariposa negra y una blanca. Una vez las tuvo listas, cortó las alas de ambas, tomando un ala de cada insecto; las unió sobre la tela. La mariposa perfecta, justo como ella, ya que puro y sincero era su amor a Riko, pero también sabía que algo se había quebrado dentro de ella, y las lágrimas aún no se detenían.

¿Felicidad? ¿Tristeza? ¿Un adiós a su antigua yo?

Ya no importaba.

Ya nada importaba.

Sólo Riko y ella, viviendo su amor, su deseo, su historia.

Riko comenzó a despertar. Intentó moverse, pero notó que estaba atada por lo único que podía aprisionarla, era la única razón por la que no podría liberarse. Por un momento, la incertidumbre la llenó, no podía ver nada, el negro predominaba, sólo podía percibir el ruido de los grillos, los árboles moviéndose por el viento, y un par de tacones que parecían acercarse a ella. Sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, aquellas manos amables que la hacían temblar se colocaron tras su cabeza y deshicieron el nudo de la tela que cubría su mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Chika, y no pudo evitar abrirlos más de la cuenta en señal de sorpresa.

Chika, inexpresiva, contorneó su rostro, Riko pudo sentir la humedad en sus manos, junto a un olor metálico. La joven Takami la abrazó con cariño, continuó acariciando su cabello con delicadeza y atención, fue entonces cuando el hada oscura al fin vio al joven mozo, tirado en el suelo, con una puñalada profunda y sangrante en el pecho. No era una herida normal, le habían clavado algo con tanta saña, que su herida parecía más un picadillo de carne.

— ¿Chika…?

— ¿Me amas?

— ¿Qué?

— Eres mía, Riko, no puedo entregarte a alguien más, no perdonaré a nadie que intente arrebatarte de mi lado, acabaré con esa persona… ¿Me amas? Dímelo, necesito escucharlo de tus labios.

— Pero… tú no eres así…

Chika deshizo el abrazo y la hizo mirarla a los ojos.

— Ya no soy una niña… Fue por eso, ¿verdad? Por eso me traicionaste, porque era inmadura y crédula, pero ya no más, quédate a mi lado, quiero que estés a mi lado — los orbes rojizos de Chika refulgieron en contraste con la tenue luz de luna. Riko tembló.

— Chika…

— Te amo Riko…— la pelirroja miró el cuello de su amada, una marca en forma de mariposa se había formado en el, la marca de las hadas corrompidas. Había caído ante ella, cedió los sentimientos que habían nacido en su corazón al verla con alguien más, se perdió en el hechizo que todas las noches recitó para tenerla a su lado. Se había convertido en el mismo monstruo que ella.

Sonrió, complacida.

— Te amo Chika.


	2. EXTRA: Mariposa Blanca

**No sé cuántos meses pasaron desde la publicación de esta historia, pero deben ser muchos, y bueno, finalmente, aquí el extra. Espero les guste, y bueno, responderé los reviews, nunca pensé hacerlo, pero vaya. Bien, aquí va:**

 ***Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:** _Ahh, no sé qué tanto he crecido desde entonces papá, pero muchas gracias por tu review, me emocionó mucho recibirlo, en serio TwT. Espero te guste este extra si llegas a leerlo, y en serio, muchas gracias por leer la primera parte, lo aprecio mucho, aun más, sabiendo que no te agrada del todo el Ship, pero muchas gracias, en serio._

 ***C.A Press:** _Y mira, nos volvemos a ver xD, aunque esto parece un salto en el tiempo, han pasado tantos meses. Ahh muchas gracias, es raro leer un review mediano tuyo xD, pero igualmente lo aprecio, la verdad poco después me di cuenta que no le había puesto el suficiente esfuerzo y me dejé llevar demasiado por el video de Night Butterfly, después añadí un final más extenso. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics!_

 ***Tenshi Everdeen:** _Eh... hehe, por fin llegó. Lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho xD, pero apenas me animé a subirlo. No pude terminar a tiempo tu regalo, pero al menos dejo este pequeño detalle anticipado al verdadero regalo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, recuerdo que leer tu review me hizo muy feliz, sobre todo porque me alegró poder transportarte a la piel de Chika y Riko, espero poder conseguirlo de nuevo, muchas gracias por tus palabras y feliz cumpleaños!_

 ***Weirdrock:** _Espero hacer más ChikaRiko después, por ahora me centré un poco en otras cosas, pero ya vendrá una sorpresita para los ckrk fans. Muchas gracias por leerlo y dejar tu review! Espero te guste el extra._

 **Y bueno, es todo, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y continuarán llegando a leer esta historia.**

* * *

 **Mariposa negra**

 **EXTRA:**

 **"Mariposa Blanca"**

* * *

La vida eterna suele ser muy aburrida, cada vida que miras pasar frente a tus ojos, parece apenas un susurro que el tiempo te permitió presenciar, pero una vez que se desvanece, no queda nada, es como si nunca hubiera existido.

Pero entonces…

* * *

— ¡La señora murió!

— ¡No puede ser! — escuché los gritos de un par de personas. Muerte, de nuevo esa piadosa dama andaba rondando por aquellas pacíficas tierras.

Me acerqué, siempre era interesante mirar cómo los humanos reaccionaban ante la muerte, había quienes buscaban culpables, muchas veces se iban contra los médicos por no poder salvar a sus familiares, a veces se deprimían, en algunas ocasiones, llegaban al suicidio, otros se negaban a creerlo, y algunos más, se mostraban indiferentes. Era entretenido deducir cuál era el camino que tomarían, sólo para después, ver tus teorías hechas realidad por ellos mismos.

La escena era extraña, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de mirar un funeral con dos personas y criados del lugar. Una anciana de cabello color mandarina oscuro estaba arrodillada junto a una pequeña niña del mismo color de cabello, pero varios tonos más claro, como la persona que yacía en el suelo, rodeada de rosas blancas. Los ojos color rubí de la pequeña estaban inundados en lágrimas, que después, contorneaban su rostro hasta bajar por su barbilla al suelo.

No veía al padre por ninguna parte, ¿habría muerto también? Qué desafortunado para ella, si es que era así.

— ¿Y papá? — no, al parecer seguía vivo.

— Está en el trabajo, llegará por la noche— contestó la anciana.

— Pero él dijo…

— Debes entenderlo, tiene que ocuparse de muchas cosas.

— Siempre es igual— susurró la niña, mientras tomaba la mano de la que, entonces, sería su madre, o bueno, había sido su madre.

Un padre ausente, una anciana serena y una niña resentida.

El padre probablemente se absorbería en su trabajo para no permitir que su hija lo viera débil, quizá es un hombre orgulloso y a quien le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos, se distanciaría de su hija, y es posible que entrara en el alcohol durante los primeros meses de la muerte de su mujer. La niña tomaría resentimiento al padre, crecería intentando alejarse de él y buscando la figura materna que perdió.

Sí, al menos una de esas cosas le pasarían a cada uno. La anciana moriría pronto seguramente, así que no había necesidad de fijarme en ella.

* * *

Tal como lo había previsto, el padre se había sumergido en su trabajo, y rara vez iba a su hogar, la niña había tomado resentimiento al hombre, el cual reemplazaba con los momentos que buscaba crear con su abuela, su nueva figura materna.

— Las hadas negras son malvadas Chika— dijo la anciana, mientras terminaba de pelar una mandarina.

Hadas negras… Sí, eso era yo, un hada oscura, no cualquier hada oscura, yo era la segunda creación de Lilith, la compañera que había elegido. Yo vivía una existencia que nunca había pedido, pero aquella mujer me había visto buena para soportar una vida llena de persecución y soledad… Podría hacer que más personas me acompañaran, pero… ¿para condenarlos también a esta… cosa? No, definitivamente no.

— ¿Por qué? — la vocecita de Chika interrumpió a la anciana, era extrañamente educada, aun con todos los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón — Realmente parecen tristes, quizá solo necesitan un abrazo como esos que me daba mamá.

Un abrazo eh… Sí, eso me gustaría.

— No Chika, no debes confiar nunca en una— la mirada color carmín de la anciana se elevó al lugar donde yo estaban haciendo que mi corazón ser acelerara, ¿me había visto? Imposible, nadie podía hacerlo —. Puede parecer que quieren ser tus amigas, pero no te dejes engañar, un hada oscura no puede querer ni amar.

— Eso… Es algo triste— lo es Chika, lo es.

— Es su destino, todas ellas han cedido a toda clase de sentimientos negativos, cegadas por otra desafortunada alma transformada en hada oscura, o peor aún, incitadas por la mismísima reina del abismo— sentimientos negativos… sí, algo así había sido lo que había ocurrido conmigo.

Mi madre había sido atrapada por un grupo de bandidos que llegaron al lugar donde vivíamos, mi padre fue golpeado y asesinado a punta de piedrazos por los mismos. Quería venganza, quería hacerles sentir dolor… Entonces, aquella mujer que había visto en sueños apareció delante de mí, extendió su mano a mí, yo no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y si lo hubiera sabido, quizá me habría dejado asesinar también, pero no, la tomé, y entonces, las cabezas de todos y cada una de esas personas explotaron. Aún recuerdo sus palabras, mientras ponía su pálida mano en mi hombro: _"Eres mi primer hada oscura, ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras, y no vas a morir jamás"_.

Una sentencia nunca se había escuchado tan extraña.

— ¿Y qué pasa si la reina del abismo te atrapa? — ¿Lilith?

— No volverás a ser quién eras… Nunca más— Sí, exactamente eso.

Yo no podía volver a ser aquella joven sonriente y virtuosa, ahora era un ser de tinieblas. Y estaba siendo atraída a la luz, la luz que emanaba aquella niña… Y estaba segura que cuando me acercara lo suficiente, esa misma luz sería mi fin.

— Chika— el hombre de cabello castaño entró en la habitación.

Aquí venía la última de mis predicciones, entonces, podría irme a entretenerme con alguna otra co…

¿Eh?

— Te extrañé, papá— dijo la niña, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su padre.

Pero… hasta hace poco… ¿por qué?

Nunca me había equivocado, y, aun así, esta niña no estaba odiando a su progenitor, no lo estaba evitando y no encerraba sus emociones. ¿Cuán puro era el corazón de Chika Takami?

* * *

Observarla se convirtió casi en un hábito, nunca reclamó a su padre por su trabajo, aun cuando el hombre ni siquiera estuvo a su lado cuando aquella señora falleció. Al parecer había encontrado un amiguito, un niño de cabello plateado llamado Eduardo; él estuvo con ella, abrazándola con fuerza mientras ponía las rosas blancas alrededor del cuerpo de su abuela.

Casi por inercia, mi mente empezó a maquinar el futuro de Chika.

Pasaría algunos meses en depresión, esta vez, sí recriminaría algo a su padre, quiero decir, el hombre parecía ignorar que la señora estaba enferma y que su propia hija sufría, no había manera de que Chika no le reclamara al menos una cosa. Eduardo quizá se haría su pareja, el niño se mostraba cariñoso y empático con ella, algo que hace que, algunas veces, el amor surja cuando los humanos están indefensos, y ese era el caso.

Pero, de nuevo, no…

Chika no reclamó nada a aquel hombre, no recibió las atenciones del joven que estiraba su mano hacia ella y no entró en depresión, simplemente se dedicó a recoger rosas blancas cada día y a llevarlas a las tumbas de su madre y abuela, hablando con ellas de vez en cuando. Comenzó a capturar mariposas, disecarlas y exhibirlas en porta retratos en su habitación, parecía fascinada con las alas de aquellas criaturas, y enfocó toda su atención en esos insectos.

¿Por qué Chika?

¿Por qué no odias y reclamas?

¿Por qué eres tan pura y sincera?

Siempre me había pedido mantenerme lejos de ella, pero siempre había algo que me pedía acercarme, así que esa noche entré en la habitación de la, ahora, joven mujer, y me arrodillé a lado de su cama.

— ¿Por qué permites que tu padre te trate de esa manera? — susurré, mientras acariciaba su suave cabello, logrando que frunciera ligeramente el ceño. Sonreí, de alguna manera me daba pena, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba ser al menos esa compañera fiel, que estuviera con ella mientras afrontaba el mundo.

Sólo para después… verla morir, como a todos los demás.

Incluso una luz tan grande como la de Chika, estaba destinada a ser apagada algún día… Pero, una parte de mí no quería que eso sucediera, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser lo que era, y la otra parte, anhelaba que esa luz saliera de la existencia y nunca más volviera a encenderse.

— Mamá…— susurró.

— … No, soy Riko— respondí, acariciando su cabello. No volvió a decir algo más, simplemente se acurrucó en su lugar, paseé un poco por su habitación, encontré algunas tarjetas, reconocí su letra en ellas… ¿cuándo era que había pulido tanto su caligrafía? Cuando vives tanto tiempo, unos meses pueden ser semanas. La escuché quejarse ligeramente, regresé a su lado y la cubrí de nuevo con su cobija… El impulso de hechizarla para sacar sus más oscuros deseos se hizo presente en mí, pero no podía permitirme hacerle eso, aun dentro de la maldad acumulada dentro de mí, existía un poco de esa Riko que había querido enterrar años atrás, me recargué a su lado y comencé a improvisar una melodía — Duerme mi amor, el cielo ya oscureció, tus pensamientos el sueño se los llevó, quiero ver tu rostro durmiendo, sonriendo al tener una aventura, que las nubes guardarán con premura. A la luna, pediré que mengüe para arrullarte, al padre viento, una brisa cálida para abrazarte, quédate aquí, y yo estaré junto a ti cuando abras los ojos, esos hermosos claveles rojos…

Quizá quedaría mejor rubíes, pero bueno, ya estaba cantado, nada podía deshacerlo.

Me incliné para besar su frente, y una sensación abrazadora salió desde mi pecho hasta la última fibra de mi ser. Retrocedí, casi aterrada… ¿qué era aquello? Tan dulce y amargo a la vez… Tan cruel pero amable… Sentía incertidumbre, y aquel magnetismo que me ataba a Chika, comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte.

Era ridículamente bello.

* * *

— Riko…— susurró.

Una noche más, una vez más, yo estaba aquí, a su lado, cantándole para dormir y acariciando su rostro…

— ¿Por qué te haces esto, Riko? — podría simplemente matarla y librarme de ella, podría hacerlo… pero no quería hacerlo. Amor, obsesión, lo que fuera que me ataba a esa joven, estaba comenzando a afectar mi mente, pero ni todo el amor ni toda la obsesión que sentía, quitaban mis ganas de arrebatarle esa luz y hacerla mía al fin. Al que sí podía asesinar era a ese chico, Eduardo… ¿quién se creía que era? Tan cercano a Chika… siempre poniendo su mejor cara para ella, incluso si estaba cansado o triste por la situación de su hogar. No me importaba qué era lo que pretendía con Chika, pero ella era mía, y no se la daría a nadie.

Pero yo tampoco podía tenerla.

Entonces la estaría condenando a una vida de soledad, pero al menos, la suya tendría un fin, no como la mía, que ya ni siquiera podía ser llamada vida.

— Duerme mi amor, el cielo ya oscureció, tus pensamientos el sueño se los llevó, quiero ver tu rostro durmiendo, sonriendo al tener una aventura, que las nubes guardarán con premura. A la luna, pediré que mengüe para arrullarte, al padre viento, una brisa cálida para abrazarte, quédate aquí, y yo estaré junto a ti cuando abras los ojos, esos hermosos claveles rojos…— canté de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — susurró. Casi me da un paro cardiaco al escuchar su voz, pero no podía moverme, en cambio acaricié su mejilla — ¿Quién eres? — besé su frente.

Soy tu demonio personal, ese que quiere amarte tanto como destruirte, aquella que se ha enamorado de tu luz, y aquella que quiere robarla también. Soy el lobo, intentando acercarse a caperucita roja con un par de rosas entre las garras, sabiendo que al final, va a terminar devorándola. Eso soy.

Suspiró y su respiración se volvió acompasada y delicada.

* * *

Debía estar loca si seguía detrás de ella, aun cuando sabía que ella era consciente de mi existencia, ya ni siquiera intento esconderme, estoy detrás de los arbustos, como una niña curiosa.

— ¿Saldrás a verme esta vez? — ahí estaba, de nuevo, ese golpeteo en mi corazón. Abrí mis labios para responder, pero volví a cerrarlos… Quería hablar con ella… tanto — El viento se siente realmente bien hoy— inhaló y exhaló mientras cerraba los ojos. Era hermosa, tan hermosa— ¿Puedo verte?

— No— dije, más para mí que para ella.

— ¿Por qué? Tú me miras cuando duermo, ¿no es así?

Reí, más por nerviosismo que por cualquier otra cosa. Salí corriendo del lugar cuando ese nerviosismo se convirtió en pánico.

Ahí estaba, como una mariposa queriendo ir a la luz, una mariposa negra que deseaba encajar con una mariposa blanca… No podía seguir con eso, no debía seguir con eso, entre más supiera de ella, más la amaría, y entre más la amara, más querría destruirla.

Emprendí mi vuelo a las montañas.

— No puedes volver— me dije con severidad, como si quisiera que mis palabras se tatuaran en mi mente, para no regresar.

A esas horas, Chika seguramente estaría cenando con el servicio… con ese Eduardo… y el joven estaría intentando hacerla sonreír, lográndolo… obviamente, tenía carisma, era atractivo, pero no más carismático ni más atractivo que yo. Si quisiera, podría tener a Chika comiendo de la palma de mi mano… a pesar de que ella ya me tuviera a mí, embelesada con su belleza. Mi preciosa mariposa de luz, blanca y pura… No puedo volver a tu lado.

* * *

A pesar de que dije eso… ¿qué hago aquí?

La hora había llegado, aquella donde Chika venía a jugar a su jardín personal, y aquí estaba yo, incapaz de soportar un minuto más sin verla y saber cómo está, si ya había desayunado, si ya había dejado que un poco de la oscuridad del mundo la envolviera, si accedería a las atenciones de Eduardo… Me estaba volviendo loca, esa chica me estaba volviendo loca.

— Oye…— su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, haciendo que mi mente se adormeciera ligeramente — ¿Estás bien? — hizo una pausa — Esta noche no viniste a mi habitación— parecía que me reclamaba.

No puedo con esto. Pasé detrás de ella, sigilosa, buscando sentirla cerca, me había hecho falta.

— ¿Querías que fuera? — volvió su vista, pero yo ya estaba del otro lado del jardín, con mi corazón palpitando emocionado, intrigado, asustado…

— Sí…— susurró.

— A mi igual me gusta ir a verte— dije en voz baja para mí misma, esperando que no me hubiera escuchado.

Y, aun así, esa noche decidí no visitarla.

Me permitiría verla… al día siguiente… Y sabía cuál era la excusa perfecta para una cita. Las mariposas negras que habían despertado su atención me ayudarían.

* * *

Estúpida sonrisa, quítate de mi rostro.

Estúpido corazón, deja de latir de esa manera.

Estaba ansiosa por que llegara la hora, ¿le gustaría cómo me veo? Había hecho el mejor vestido que había podido, incluso había usado una mascarilla que había tomado de una tienda cercana. Yo era hermosa, pero me importaba más lo que Chika creyera.

La miré entrar en el lugar, por un momento, me dieron ganas de salir corriendo, pero… Tomé aire, y posé mis manos sobre sus hombros, evitando el impulso de desaparecer como la vez anterior.

— Ho-Hola… — dijo, sin voltear. Inhalé y exhalé.

— Hola.

Se volvió hacia mí, y finalmente, sus ojos me miraron, sólo a mí, a nadie más. Un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, abrió la boca para hablar, pero parecía que nada salía de sus labios. Tan hermosa… tan… destructiva para mi cordura.

— E-Eh…

— Hola Chika— sonreí, intentando provocarla.

— Hola…— repitió, casi por inercia, miraba mis labios. Era más audaz de lo que había esperado, pero estaba feliz de ese detalle.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — esperaba que no se notara mi vergüenza, el sonrojo de Chika me ayudó a relajarme, acaricié su cuello con suavidad, piel preciosa, tal como la seda, sentí su respiración volverse pesada, sentía algo extraño en mi abdomen, era demasiado.

— ¿Eres humana? — me dijo, una vez recobró la compostura.

— Lo fui una vez— contesté, rememorando aquellos días, los mejores de mi vida, al menos, hasta el día en que había conocido a Chika.

— ¿Fuiste?

— Soy un hada oscura— levanté su mentón y sentí cómo había dejado de respirar por un momento.

— Un hada oscura…— se alejó ligeramente, logrando que me enfadara un poco.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — ¿no era ella la que quería verme?

— Aléjate.

— ¿De verdad quieres eso? — me acerqué, casi con rudeza — Te he visto llamarme por las noches cuando te quedas dormida.

— P-Pero yo no sé tu nombre— la forma en que su resolución flaqueaba con mi cercanía me divertía, y también, me hechizaba cada vez más.

— Lo sabes, pero solo te lo he dicho cuando estás dormida.

— ¿Cuál es…?

— Riko.

— Riko…— repitió, lo más hermoso que había escuchado en el día.

— ¿Me tienes miedo?

Ella titubeó, me miraba de arriba hacia abajo, noté cierto destello de deseo en sus ojos, después de todo, estaba en esa edad.

— No… Pero no se supone que me acerque a ti— dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Las hadas oscuras… Son malas…

— No todas lo son— mentí, yo lo era, pero al parecer, mi amor por aquella pequeña era más grande —, vayamos paso por paso— extendí mi mano hacia ella, invitándola a acercarse completamente.

Sus ojos iban de mi rostro a mi mano, levantó ligeramente la vista, como si le preguntara al cielo si podía confiar en mí. Esperaba que le dijera que no, así al menos, tendría una razón para acabar con ella, queriendo creer que me había dolido que me rechazara, cuando en el fondo, sabía que lo habría intentado de nuevo si ella se alejaba. Tomó finalmente mi mano, y yo apreté ligeramente el agarre.

— Ven— dije, empezando a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¿No quieres a esa mariposa negra? Sé dónde hay muchas.

— Oh, pero… Necesito ir por mi red o por un frasco.

— Tranquila, no será necesario, confía en mí.

— Sí…— respondió, sus ojos me miraban con una profunda ensoñación, como si pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Y justo eso haría.

Quería lanzarme sobre ella y besarla, tocarla, hacerla sentir que nadie la podría amar más que yo, que nadie podría hacerla sentir lo que yo, pero tenía que ir poco a poco, no quería asustarla, no quería tener que forzarla a estar a mi lado si es que deseaba huir.

— Elige la que quieras— le ofrecí, una vez llegamos al claro donde había reunido varias mariposas oscuras y completamente negras.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras paseaba su vista por todas y cada una, para un hada oscura con tantos años como yo, no era difícil armar un espectáculo de mariposas sólo para ella.

— ¿Puedo elegir ésta? — apuntó.

— Esa será, ¿ya quieres regresar? — esperaba que dijera que no.

— Pues…— miró la mariposa entre sus manos — Sí… — en serio esperaba que dijera que no.

— Bien, regresemos— extendí mi mano a ella, pero comenzó a caminar por delante.

Poco a poco, Riko… poco a poco…

* * *

Eso no estaba bien… bueno, sí lo estaba, pero a la vez no…

Chika… Chika… Chika… Sólo podía pensar en ella, y cada vez que lo hacía, su inminente final me aterrorizaba tanto, que, a veces, despertaba con lágrimas en mis ojos, maldiciendo por ser inmortal, culpándola por ser mortal.

No quería perder a Chika… Y a la vez… Incluso yo misma podría lastimarla, un humano era tan frágil…

Los momentos a su lado eran tan efímeros, tan cortos, tan… nada, no eran nada comparado con lo que yo quería, necesitaba más de ella, quería más de ella, pero, ¿por qué tenía que haber sólo una forma? Que te jodan Lilith, espero que algún día te quemen.

— Es extraño estar en mi cuarto hasta que llega el atardecer, generalmente estoy jugando en el jardín trasero— dijo Chika mientras miraba al balcón.

— Lo he notado— sonreí, abrazándola como si mi vida dependiera de ello—, te gusta mucho ese columpio.

— Sí… Es divertido estar en el, ¿tú qué haces para divertirte?

— ¿Divertirme…? — pensé un momento — Como el alma de las personas que me dejan entrar en su casa.

— ¿D-De verdad? — me reí al mirar su expresión.

— Claro que no— mentí — Pero sí es divertido verte, molestarte…

— ¿Molestarme es divertido? Espero que no te aproveches mucho de eso— infló una de sus mejillas.

— No lo haré— guiñé un ojo —, me gusta más verte sonreír.

Chika se sentó en la cama, sonriendo y bajando la mirada al suelo.

— B-Bueno, es hora de que vaya a dormir.

— Claro.

— ¿P-Podrías voltearte? Voy a cambiarme— casi me ahogo cuando pasé saliva.

— ¿Por qué? Ya te he visto desnuda muchas veces— bromeé.

— ¡¿Eh?!— parece que se molestó — ¡Fuera!

— Espera, espera, era una broma…

— ¡Fuera! — me empujó fuera de su habitación. Si tan sólo supiera que, si quisiera, podría mirar a través de su ropa aun cuando la traía puesta… Pero… era un hada oscura, no una súcubo.

— Es todo un caso— me recargué en el pasillo, sonriendo.

— Disculpe, ¿quién es usted? — preguntó un chico de cabello blanquizco y ojos verdes. Eduardo… el hombre que quiere arrebatarme a Chika… No me importaba su madre enferma y sus dos hermanos pequeños, cualquiera que se acercara a Chika tanto, cualquiera que se atreviera a abrazarla de la manera en que él lo hacía… a esa persona, a él, lo quería muerto, fuera por mí propia mano o por la de…

No, ella no podría hacer eso, pero… si la llevaba hasta el límite de la amargura y el dolor entonces… Chika podría…

— Me llamo Riko, ¿y tú? — dije, sonriendo con cierta lascivia.

— Yo soy Eduardo— sonrió y besó mi mano. Tuve que contener el impulso de rechazar su atención, qué asco, nadie más que Chika podía tocarme, pero al menos, por esta vez…

Lo siento Chika, sigo siendo un lobo… Sigo siendo tu demonio.

* * *

— ¿De verdad era una broma? — me preguntó.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Eso de que… Me has visto desnuda.

— Era broma, procuro respetar tu espacio— y yo no soportaría verla sin querer lanzarme sobre ella.

— Bien… Gracias…. Y perdón.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por sacarte a empujones de mi habitación.

— Tranquila, creo que te entiendo— sonreí con cierta amargura, esa noche, sería cuando todo se pondría en marcha—, no confías en mí, lo sé.

— Y-Yo no…

— Tranquila, está bien— pronto sólo podrás confiar en mí.

— Riko…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te acuestas conmigo?

— ¿Eh? — sentí el calor en mi rostro.

Chika se recorrió y me cedió un lugar en su cama, mi corazón casi se derrite, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y avancé a su lado, la abracé con fuerza y besé su frente.

— Gracias.

— No es nada.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Chika se durmiera. Miré el techo de la habitación, pensando en si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto… Lo era…

Al menos para mí.

Y estoy segura que, cuando Chika entendiera mis razones, para ella, también sería lo correcto para ella. Yo la llevaría lejos de Eduardo, la llevaría lejos de esa vida que su padre le había hecho pasar, ya no iba a estar sola, iba a estar conmigo, y era todo lo que ambas necesitábamos. Ella estaría de acuerdo.

Me levanté con sigilo y salí por la ventana hasta la casa de aquel hombre.

Aun no dormía, se encontraba haciendo cuentas, sus hermanos estaban dormidos y su madre descansaba en una gran cama, al parecer él dormía con los dos pequeños. Me acerqué a él y posé mis manos en sus hombros.

— ¿Eh?

— A partir de mañana, yo voy a ser la mujer que deseas, aquella con quien quieres acostarte y a quien seguirías hasta el fin del mundo. A partir de mañana, me buscarás, a partir de mañana, dejarás todo lo en lo que crees y sólo te moverá tu deseo por mí, ¿lo entiendes?

— A partir de mañana, te amaré, Riko— repitió.

Sonreí, sólo eso se necesitaba para controlar a un humano, y, aun así, no podía hacerle lo mismo a Chika, pues ella me controlaba a mí, mientras yo intentaba controlarla a ella, pero no quería tomar su luz, a menos que ella me la diera voluntariamente, y si sus sentimientos por mí eran lo suficientemente fuertes, entonces ambas podríamos estar juntas.

Y si no…

Y si no… entonces… lo intentaría de nuevo.

* * *

— ¿Q-Qué ocurre?

— Me estabas mirando demasiado, pensé que querías que te mirara también— sonreí, esperando la hora en que Eduardo fuera a buscarme y así, poner en marcha el domino.

— Eso no es cierto…

— ¿No quieres que te mire entonces? A mí me encanta mirarte, eres hermosa.

— No juegues Riko— nunca me cansaré de su rostro avergonzado.

— No estoy jugando— recargué mi mentón en el dorso de mi mano —, eres hermosa Chika Takami.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo señoritas? — mal momento para llegar, pero bueno, todo había comenzado.

— … No…— susurró.

— No, muchas gracias Eduardo— lo miré con una sonrisa, y él me respondió de igual manera, no tenía ningún reparo en ocultar su vista, que recorría todo mi cuerpo, me hizo estremecer de desagrado, pero tenía que seguir con lo planeado. Guiñé un ojo a él, y entonces, escuché cómo Chika se levantaba de la mesa, corriendo a su habitación.

No podía ir tras ellas.

Aun no…

Al demonio.

Me levanté, queriendo ir a su lado.

— Riko— Eduardo me abrazó por la cintura, casi lo golpeo, pero gracias a eso, pude poner los pies sobre la tierra de nuevo.

— Dime.

— ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo hoy? Siempre estás con Chika.

— Quizá, mañana— me volví hacia él —, se paciente, ¿bien?

— Bien…— me robó un beso en los labios, para después irse. Tanta naturalidad, mi magia era efectiva, como siempre.

Esperé un momento más y fui a la habitación de Chika, la llamé, pero no respondió, estaba acostada en su cama, abrazando su almohada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — habló, sin despegar la almohada de su rostro. Mi pecho dolió ligeramente al percibir su voz ahogada, pero no era tiempo de dudar, no cuando ya la había lastimado para mi egoísta propósito.

— ¿Estás celosa?

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— No es nada.

— Ven— tomé su muñeca, la sentí tensarse. No tengo tiempo para que seas infantil ahora, Chika — No tengas miedo— suavicé mi tono de voz.

Quería abrazarla, pero sería demasiado, y ella aun no me había permitido hacerlo.

— ¿Él te gusta? — preguntó.

— ¿Eduardo? Bueno… No realmente.

— Pero sí te gusta un poco…

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

— Que sí…— Chika bufó, era la primera vez que la veía molesta. Así que… incluso ella podía hacer una cara como esa— ¡Claro que sí! — empujó mi mano — Primero me dices que soy hermosa, me intentaste besar una vez, acaricias mi cabello… Buscas abrazarme… Y después coqueteas con él frente a mi…— las lágrimas bajaron por sus hermosos ojos, lastimándome a mí también — No sé si solo estás jugando conmigo o…— mordió su labio inferior, parecía arrepentida.

— ¿O…? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

— No es nada— Chika iba a tomar de nuevo la almohada de lino, pero no le permití hacerlo. Tan expuesta, Chika parecía decirme con su cuerpo que me acercara a ella, y así lo hice, quedando sobre ella, mientras la recostaba en la cama.

— Chika… Yo… — no había planeado esto… pero sabía que lo necesitaba, me acerqué lentamente a ella, rozando mis labios con los suyos, sintiéndola temblar bajo mi toque, sus ojos eran brillantes orbes que refulgían en fuego rojizo.

— Riko…— susurró, poniendo sus manos en mi espalda — Bésame…

Esos ojos que me rogaban más, sus manos acariciando mi espalda… Me dolía y a la vez… me excitaba tanto, me disculpé en mi mente, mientras corrompía su piel con mis manos pecadoras.

— Lo siento— susurré mientras la escuchaba gritar mi nombre, diciendo que me amaba… Yo también la amaba, por eso la deseaba a mi lado, aunque eso significara renunciar a todo lo que creía, no podría vivir sin Chika… El aire que entró por su ventana me hizo saber que estaba llorando, la abracé, pegándola junto a mí, esperando que no lo notara. Mi único mal había sido estar sola, pero sí tenía a mi mariposa blanca conmigo, entonces ni ella ni yo sufriríamos.

* * *

Una semana estando con ese hombre… no quiero ni siquiera pensar de dónde es que saqué fuerzas para poder tomar su mano y coquetear con él, pero lo hice, y ahora, lo tenía justo donde lo quería. Tenía que endurecer mi corazón, era lo mejor, para ella, y para mí, al final, lo que importaba era el resultado, quería confiar en el amor de Chika, y esperaba que ella pudiera confiar en el mío.

Mientras caminaba junto a él, tomada de su brazo, me sentí como si hubiera regresado años atrás, cuando no me importaba con quién jugaba y a quién arrebataba el alma, nunca había tenido que ver por nadie más que por mí, y eso me había hecho egoísta y altanera. Hasta que quedé prendada de esa chica de sonrisa radiante y espíritu puro, limpia, sin malicia.

El lobo estaba por comerse a caperucita, justo después de haberle prometido la luna y las estrellas.

Había llegado la hora, y yo avancé con Eduardo por el jardín, pretendía reír con uno de sus malos chistes, vi un destello color mandarina esconderse tras los arbustos, y fue entonces, cuando realmente tuve que retroceder a mi yo de hacía tantos años.

— Creo que la señorita Takami ha salido— me dijo, era pertinente un comentario así, estábamos en su jardín favorito, después de todo.

— Yo igual lo creo, pero entonces quiere decir que tenemos un cuarto libre— tomé su brazo, pegando mi pecho a el.

— ¿Eh?, ¿En la cama de la señorita?

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No dices que quieres que tu primera vez sea especial? La habitación de Chika es muy bonita— pero tú y yo no haremos nada ahí, eso sí no voy a permitirme destruir.

— Pero, ¿qué no ustedes dos son novias? — novias…

— No— respondí, las palabras me sabían a hiel — No somos nada.

La mirada de Chika conectó con la mía. Ella estaba llorando, una parte de mí quería soltarlo y abrazarla, pero entonces, todo sería en vano. Le sonreí, y nunca haber sonreído me había quebrado tanto el corazón, pero… aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba feliz, todo acabaría pronto.

* * *

— ¡Riko, abre la puerta! — cerré, manipulando la cerradura, buscando que no se abriera, la cerradura alcanzaba a mostrarle el balcón, aquel donde yo la vigilaba todas las noches, y justo ahí, Eduardo me besó con voracidad, mordiendo mi labio en el proceso. Tuve que pedir paciencia, lo jalé a la cama, saliendo del campo de visión de Chika, sus gritos martilleaban mi corazón de una manera que jamás creí posible, me disculpaba después de cada súplica, de cada ruego, tenía que hacerlo — ¡Riko!, ¡Por favor, no puedes hacerme esto! Riko… Yo te amo… ¡Riko!

— ¡Ve a jugar con tus muñecas! — gritó Eduardo, y yo mordí su hombro — Auch, ¿qué ocurre?

— Nada… simplemente quería probarte.

— Eso dolió bastante— no más de lo que te dolerá después.

— ¡Riko, por favor!, ¡¿Qué hice?!, ¡Riko!

— Lo siento, Chika…— susurré. Puse las manos en la cabeza de Eduardo.

— ¿Qué haces?

— En este momento, vas a dormir, no vas a despertar hasta que sientas que yo me he movido.

— Hasta que tú te muevas— repitió.

Lancé el hechizo, los gemidos de Eduardo y míos llenaban el lugar, junto al chirriar de la cama; incluso a mí me produjo escalofríos escuchar tal cosa, insoportable, pero aún más insoportables eran los quejidos de Chika, quien me seguía pidiendo que no me entregara a él, que volviera con ella y que entonces, haría lo que quisiera. Pero ya lo estaba haciendo, y ahora yo sólo tenía que esperar, recostada en la cama, a lado del que fuera su mejor amigo.

* * *

Yo nunca hubiera deseado el mal de la inmortalidad a nadie, pero cuando puedes compartirla con la persona que amas… ¿no es algo asombroso? Vivir siempre a su lado, sin preocuparte por morir antes o después, con el poder para hacer de cada día, memorable. Sí… eso era justo lo que deseaba ahora, aunque para conseguirlo, tuviera que quitarle esa luz de pureza a la chica que amaba. Sí, era egoísta, demasiado, y ahora mismo, reclamo a Chika Takami como mía, para siempre.

Las horas pasaron, ella no regresaba y no había rastro de que fuera a hacerlo pronto, el sueño me venció al final, de cualquier manera, era probable que Chika hiriera a Eduardo, que lo golpeara, y el joven, indefenso, no sería capaz de defenderse. Entonces lo sacaría de sus vidas, quizá lo enviaría lejos, sí, era lo más probable, y una vez llegara al límite de sus emociones, el veneno de la mariposa oscura que había dejado en ella tras hacer el amor, comenzaría a fluir por sus venas, y entonces…

— ¿Mm? — todo estaba oscuro… no, tenía algo frente a los ojos, intenté levantar mi mano, pero no logré llegar a mi rostro… Yo… ¿estaba atada? Pero… ¿por qué? — ¿Eh?

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, ¿era Chika? Pero si era así, ¿por qué estaba atada?

La venda fue removida, y no pude evitar abrir mis ojos con sorpresa ante la imagen de Chika… Al final… había tenido que robar su luz… su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo, me miraba como si me analizara, su vestido blanco ahora había sido reemplazado por uno negro, junto a su maquillaje, notablemente sombrío. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo… ¿Qué había ocurrido? De nuevo… se salía de cualquier cosa que hubiera previsto, pero entonces… ¿qué tenía planeado hacer?

Acarició mi rostro, un olor metálico llegó a mis fosas nasales, entonces, Chika sonrió, pero no era la misma sonrisa que siempre me había mostrado esta vez… se sentía diferente, siniestramente diferente. Me abrazó, y sentí su mano pasar por mi cabello con delicadeza casi ceremoniosa, paseé mi vista por la habitación, y fue cuando lo vi… tirado en el suelo, con una puñalada profunda y sangrante en el pecho. No era una herida normal, le habían clavado algo con tanta saña, que su herida parecía más un picadillo de carne… Chika… Pero ella no podría… pero entonces… ¿Cómo?

Chika… no podría haberlo hecho, y, sin embargo… ahí estaba Eduardo… Muerto.

— ¿Chika...? — susurré, con cierto temor.

— ¿Me amas?

— ¿Qué?

— Eres mía, Riko, no puedo entregarte a alguien más, no perdonaré a nadie que intente arrebatarte de mi lado, acabaré con esa persona... ¿Me amas? Dímelo, necesito escucharlo de tus labios.

— Pero... tú no eres así... — no podía digerirlo, había pensado en que Chika lo matara, pero… Eso no era propio de ella… Por mucho, había esperado que lo golpeara o algo parecido.

Chika deshizo el abrazo y tomó mis mejillas, haciéndome mirarla a los ojos.

Apagados, pero con un refulgir extraño…

— Ya no soy una niña... Fue por eso, ¿verdad? Por eso me traicionaste, porque era inmadura y crédula, pero ya no más, quédate a mi lado, quiero que estés a mi lado — su voz me hizo temblar, pero al mismo tiempo… Me sentí…

Triste…

Y satisfecha.

Caperucita roja, había dejado su capa atrás y había asesinado al lobo.

— Chika...

— Te amo Riko...— una marca en forma de mariposa se había formado en el cuello de mi amada, la admiré, casi con orgullo, la marca de las hadas corrompidas. Después de todo… el amor sí que cambia, y a Chika, la había convertido en el mismo monstruo que yo… O mejor dicho… Yo la había convertido en eso…

Casi podía sentir la mirada de Lilith, burlándose de mí, pero eso no me importaba. Tenía a Chika a mi lado, esta vez, para siempre y por siempre.

— Te amo Chika.


End file.
